1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for mounting only one edge portion of a relatively thin walled dust shield to an engine's clutch/torque converter housing in a manner inhibiting vibratory movements of the opposite edge portion. During assembly of the dust shield, an opening in the dust shield associated with a flexible tab is engaged by a fastener which produces slight rotation of the dust shield which in turn moves an upper edge portion of the dust shield against a wall portion of the housing to firmly engage the dust shield to inhibit vibratory movements.
Unfortunately, in a typical engine/transmission environment only the lower edge of the dust shield is accessable for attachment by fasteners to the engine/transmission housing. Thus, it is important to somehow stabalize or secure its upper edge. The subject dust shield uses two or more bolt or cap screw type fasteners located through openings positioned along the accessable lower edge of the dust shield. One of the openings for a fastener is formed partially at one side by an end edge of a cantilevered tab which is struck-out at an oblique angle from the plane of the dust shield. As this fastener is tightened, its head portion moves inward against the tab to flatten the tab which also causes a slight movement of the dust shield. Another fastener extending through a second opening acts as a pivot point or fulcrum. The resultant rotation moves an upper edge portion of the dust shield against a portion of the housing to inhibit vibratory movements of the dust shield.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to the present invention, dust shields have been mounted to metal housings using rubber moldings to inhibit vibration. This necessitates extra parts and is expensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,409, a cover of reenforced rubber material surrounds a transmission. Although this arrangement is for drag racing vehicles and is to hold a transmission together upon failure, it would also prevent transmission of noise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,272, an end plate between the engine and transmission is sealed by a member with a rubber lower edge.